Con los dos es mejor
by rank-adict-zx3
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Zero y Yuuki sean sorprendidos en pleno acto por Kaname Kuran?, ¿y que pasara con Kaname, se unira o...? ZeroXYuukiXKaname. - Lemon Trio - ZeroXKaname. -


**-Con los dos es mejor -**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Bueno, este es un pequeño escrito que hicimos mis amigas y yo en un día aburrido de clases, ojala no lo tomen a mal. Así que no reclamen después. - Advertencia: Lemon Trio, y lenguaje explicito._

**&&&&&: Adicted-sesshomaru100.**

&&&&&&: Rankosita.

_&&&&&&: Kagome195zx_

**Yuuki estaba con Zero en el departamento, estaban de asquerosos haciendo cochinadas.**

**-Yuuki : - Zero estas bien bueno.**

**-Zero: - Y tú lo haces como ninguna otra.**

**-Yuuki: - ¿Otra?.**

**-Zero: - Es un decir wey, sabes que las vampiras de la clase nocturna me odian al igual que los hombres, pero tú no, por eso te quiero coger mas.**

**Estaban bien tapados en la cama, pobre cama, la movían un montan, se le movía un chingo las patas.**

**No se lo esperaban, de repente llego Kaname a la habitación.**

**-Kaname: - ¿Pero qué chingados hacen?.**

**-Zero: - ¿Pues qué no ves?, estamos haciendo el amor de una manera salvaje, ¿Qué no ves la cama?.**

**-Kaname: - ¡No mames! – al mirar las patas de la cama.**

**-Zero: Pues si cabron.**

**-Kaname: - ¿Y tu Yuuki?, ¿No dices nada?.**

**-Yuuki: - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?.**

**-Kaname: - mmm…¿Por qué no?.**

**Zero se levanto de la cama para refrescarse un poco mojándose la cara, Yuuki vio que se dirigía al baño.**

**-Yuuki: - Wey, espérate. – Zero volteo – Trae más condones.**

**-Zero: - ¿Ah?, claro ¿los de Trojan o los Mforce?.**

**-Yuuki: - mmm…los de Mforce son los texturizados, trae esos.**

Zero saco los condones de una caja de madera azul. Dio media vuelta encontrando a Kaname y a Yuuki teniendo sexo.

¡Pero del todo…que no lo esperaron!

-Zero: - Creí que lo haríamos cuando trajera los condones.

-Yuuki: - No te preocupes "Mi amor" – en pequeños gemidos – Me lo está metiendo por atrás.

-Zero: - Esta bien, de todas maneras podre tener sexo con Kaname.

-Kaname: - ¿Qué?, ahh…pensándolo bien, sería mejor experimentar.

Kaname estaba sentado en la cama, dándole a Yuuki por atrás, Zero se encontraba frente a Yuuki metiéndose por delante, observando cómo los pechos de esta saltaban.

Yuuki como podrán imaginarse, por lo que acabo de escribir arriba, se encontraba en medio de ambos chicos, pues la loca zorra era la que saltaba, haci podía ser penetrada por los dos vampiros sexys y sensuales.

Por mágico que pueda parecer, tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

-Yuuki: - ¿Se pusieron los condones? – saltando más rápido.

-Kaname: - Yo no…de cualquier manera es por atrás.

-Zero: - Pues yo tampoco…te lo metí antes de tiempo.

-Yuuki: - mmm…luego tomo una píldora, no importa.

Yuuki seguía saltando hasta que escucho como la madera de la cama tronaba, las patas de la cama se habían roto dejando la cama desnivelada, el trió cayó al suelo.

-Yuuki: - ¡No mames wey!, La madera era de roble, ¡costo un chingo esa cama!, eso lo vere después, ¡sigamos!.

_-Kaname: - Guau, al parecer la zorrita no quiere parar._

_-Zero: - ¿Que no la escuchaste pendejo?_

_Pero antes de eso, ambos se pusieron los condones, claro, por algo que pudiese suceder, Kaname se recorto en el colchón y le aviso a Yuuki que viniera con él._

_-Yuuki: ¿No vas a darme duro o sí?, porque de que quiero, quiero._

_-Zero: - Ah, ¡cabrona!, tengo que ir por el consolador, para que lo uses mientras Kaname me da a mí._

_-Kaname: - Querido Zero mío, por supuesto que te daré tomo mi potencial,_

_-Zero: - ¡No!, solo bromeaba, solo follate a Yuuki de una vez._

_-Kaname: - Yuuki, ven aquí, o empezare con Zero._

_-Yuuki: - Has lo que quieras, yo me dar un "descanso"._

Yuuki fue al cuarto del baño en busca del consolador, pero se dio cuenta de que Zero lo tenía y se lo quito para luego encerrarse en el baño por largo tiempo.

-Kaname: - Anda Zero, quiero experimentar.

-Zero: - Pero es que no estoy seguro, prométeme que no me vas a lastimar wey.

-Kaname: - Si cabron, no te lastimo, seré cuidadoso.

-Zero: - Orale.

Kaname se puso atrás de Zero, estaban desnudos cuando su pene estaba a punto de entrar…

-Zero: - No mames wey, mejor no, me vas a profanar el trasero.

-Kaname: - Pero tengo curiosidad, anda y luego tu a mí.

-Zero: - Pero ten cuidado.

De nuevo Kaname se puso en posición, 3, 2, 1, y entro dolorosamente.

-Zero: - No chingues, siento que se me rasga el coño, me duele cabron.

-Kaname: - Zero…mmm…Eres mejor que Yuuki.

Yuuki escucho hasta el baño, la zorra se estaba masturbando.

-Yuuki: - ¿Qué dijiste cabron, eso fue cuando tu llegaste, Zero ya me lo había metido.

Como sea, luego Zero y Kaname siguieron, ahora le tocaba a Zero.

-Zero: - Vas wey.

-Kaname: - Vale métemelo cabron, fuerte.

-Zero: - 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…tienes razón, Yuuki no es como tu… - comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlos aproximadamente 10 o 15 veces, estaban tan excitados que practicaron el sexo oral.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Yuuki salió, los dos chicos estaban sudados.

-Yuuki: - ¿Pero qué rayos hicieron?

-Zero: - No sé, pero he considerado volverme gay.

-Yuuki: - ¿Qué?.

-Kaname: - Yo también.

-Yuuki: - ¡No!, no se vuelvan gays, no me dejen, sean bisexuales, pero no me dejen.

-Kaname: - Lo sentimos Yuuki, pero nos amamos.

Kaname tomo a Zero de las manos, lo beso y el correspondió, Yuuki se quedo idiotada, todos se vistieron en silencio, luego ambos chicos salieron y Yuuki aun no lo creía.

-Yuuki: - ¡No, porfavor! – decía mientras ellos se marchaban tomados de la mano. – San bisexuales, pero no me dejen.

El tiempo pasó, ella no encontró a nadie más, por culpa de Zero y Kaname se volvió lesbiana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin…**


End file.
